the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boy Is Mine
The Boy Is Mine '''is a song originally by Brandy & Monica. It was featured in Love/Hate, the second episode of the first series. The song is sung by Amy & Nemo, each girl telling the other that Ralph was going to be hers. Lyrics '''Amy Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute? Nemo Uh, huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar Amy Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know Do you know somebody named, you, you know his name Nemo Oh, yeah, definitely I know his name Amy I just wanted to let you know he's mine Nemo Huh, no, no, he's mine Amy & Nemo You need to give it up, had about enough It's not hard to see the boy is mine I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused He belongs to me, the boy is mine Amy I think it's time we got this straight Let's sit and talk face to face There is no way you could mistake Him for your man, are you insane? Nemo You see, I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me But you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me Amy You see I tried to hesitate I didn't want to say what he told me He said without me he couldn't Make it through the day, ain't that a shame? Nemo (Amy) But maybe you misunderstood 'Cause I can't see how he would Wanna take his time but that's all good All my love was all it took (The boy is mine) Amy & Nemo You need to give it up, had about enough It's not hard to see the boy is mine I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused He belongs to me, the boy is mine Nemo Must you do the things you do? You keep acting like a fool You need to know it's me not you And if you didn't know it girl, it's true Amy I think that you should realise Try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside Nemo You can say what you want to say What we have you can't take From the truth you can't escape I can tell the real from the fake Amy (Nemo) When will you get the picture? You're in the past, I'm the future Get away it's time to shine If you didn't know the boy is mine (The boy is mine) Amy & Nemo You need to give it up, had about enough It's not hard to see the boy is mine I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused He belongs to me, the boy is mine You need to give it up, had about enough It's not hard to see the boy is mine I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused He belongs to me, the boy is mine Nemo You can't destroy this love I've found Your silly games I won't allow The boy is mine without a doubt You might as well throw in the towel Amy What makes you think that he wants you? When I'm the one who brought him to Special places in my heart He was my love from the start Amy & Nemo You need to give it up, had about enough It's not hard to see the boy is mine I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused He belongs to me, the boy is mine You need to give it up, had about enough It's not hard to see the boy is mine I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused He belongs to me, the boy is mine You need to give it up, had about enough It's not hard to see the boy is mine I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused He belongs to me, the boy is mine Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Amy Manning Category:Songs Sung By Nemo Mcoy Category:Songs